hakuoki_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keiko Onigiru
Keiko Onigiru is one of the older sisters of Kasaida Onigiru, as well as being the third daughter of the Onigiru Clan. Personality She appears friendly, but she's actually very selfish and two-faced. Anything surrounding this Do-S (extreme sadist) is always at her mercy. She uses her cute, beautiful face to her own advantage. She often goes on rampages, but she falls asleep after she becomes bored. She can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes. She is very sadistic and rough and also quite perverted and hot-tempered. Due to her brutal childhood, Keiko can easily switch her cheery and easy going usual appearance of a superficial person and a noble, to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. Thinking that all of the humans are vile creatures who either want to use and abuse, or be used if they are paid for that. In one of the first magazine issues that spoke about her, it was revealed that Keiko doesn't mind consuming the complete body of her victim alongside draining the blood, and this was suggested as the main reason for her physical strength growing even above the average Oni. Perhaps her most defining trait is her love for younger girls, an obsession that is often considered unsettling by others, particularly Kasaida. She dislikes men intensely, and has a tendency to shout, "MANIAC!" when annoyed or around an attractive girl. Shes very flirty when it comes to younger girls like Kasaida Onigiru. Relationships Siblings Keiko became very close to her half siblings in the Onigiru. Even though a part of her will always have a hint of disagreeing with Reiko, Keiko still respects her as a leader and cares for her as a sister. Keiko appears closer to Hiroki who enjoys teasing her in order to get her masochistic dose of beating by her, but Keiko also gets along with Hanako. However, When it comes to Kasaida, she can be very possessive and unwilling to share only one thing with her other siblings and that is her. Keiko fights and protects her Siblings and trusts them the most. Saito Onigiru Keiko hardly can figure out Saito and the meaning of his plans, but she hates him non-the-less. Their relationship is not really explained much, but it is clear that she does hate him with a passion. Abilities She has an inhuman strength (far stronger than an average Oni) as well as increased speed, vision, hearing, and smell. Being an Oni, she also has fast healing. Trivia * Although it's clear that she's a lesbian, it's unknown why she hates men in general. * Her least favorite food is curry. * She treasures sugar cubes. * She absolutely adores cats. * She is left-handed. * She is rivals with Mimiko and likes to provoke her when it comes to Kasaida. * As with many Japanese names, Keiko can be written using a number of different kanji. Some of the most common ways of writing Keiko (and the most representative meanings of the respective kanji) are: 恵子 — "lucky/blessed child" 敬子 — "respectful child" This is quite funny as she is known for being rebellious.